


Attention

by rafidesuyo



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Gen, and slight angst if you squint, cat!Brendon, idk what i'm writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafidesuyo/pseuds/rafidesuyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing that’s for sure is, Beebo starves for attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

 

One thing that’s for sure is, Beebo starves for attention.

Sure, that’s a cat thing. But Beebo really starves for his caretaker’s attention, and he really likes to annoy him whenever he’s doing something important.

But is it his fault to ask for attention, since he never really got any attention before the guy that likes to play drum—Spencer, Beebo remembered his name—picked him up from the streets and decided to keep him? No, right?

Beebo liked to feel loved. And that’s it. He asked nothing more.

 

-x-

 

And for some reason, he really liked to annoy. 

Beebo had just finished eating his meal and licked his fur when Spencer walked over, nudged him slightly on the side with his feet before he went to his drum kit and started drumming. Beebo blinked, chocolate eyes full of wonder as he watched Spencer played with his drum.

From his perspective, Spencer’s lap looks inviting and warm. It’s kind of cold on the floor.

So he stretched a little, walked over and jumped from where he was to Spencer’s lap, and it really is warm. He stretched lazily, and then settles on Spencer’s lap as the man stopped drumming to look at him.

At first, Beebo thought that Spencer would pick him up and placed him back on the floor, but that never came. The man only smiled at him, placing his drumsticks away before scratching Beebo’s back with his fingers, and Beebo purred loudly. He did pick Beebo up from his lap sometime later, but Spencer walked with him in his arms and sat on the couch, scratching Beebo’s back and giving him all his attention until he fell asleep.

It’s nice. Getting attention is nice.

-x-

 

Spencer had some friends who like to come over to play music together. And for some reason, Beebo really liked the one named Ryan.

Ryan was Spencer’s best friend, from what Beebo concluded, and sometimes he came over just by himself to play guitar.

The thing is; it seems like Ryan hated Beebo.

Because every time Beebo walked over to Ryan’s side, nuzzling his head to the man’s leg as he asked to be picked up in the man’s long arms, he would just stared at the cat and walk away. Beebo was confused at first, but then Spencer picked him up and carries him, so he didn’t think much about it.

It doesn’t happen only once or twice, though.

The second time he asked to be picked up by Ryan, the man ushered him away. The third time, Ryan looked at him with a frown, and the fourth time, Ryan shoved him away with his feet.

And almost every time Ryan rejected him, Spencer scooped him up and stroked his head, as if to soothe him. And every time after that, whenever he tried to go back to Ryan’s side, Spencer always picked him up and placed him somewhere else that’s far away from Ryan.

He doesn’t complain, because he couldn’t.

 

-x-

 

He once tried to climb on Ryan’s lap, despite all the looks that Ryan gave him.

Spencer was in the kitchen, cooking something, and Ryan was sitting on the couch and watching TV. Beebo walked to the room and spotted Ryan on the couch, and his lap looked inviting to him. So he walked over to the man, then without thinking twice, he jumped to the couch and walked over to Ryan.

The man didn’t notice him at first; his honey-colored eyes were focused on the television screen when Beebo first approached him. But as soon as Beebo placed his paws on Ryan’s thighs, the man jerked away and nearly threw Beebo off of the couch. Beebo couldn’t say that he wasn’t surprised, because he did.

There must been some sort of noise that Beebo didn’t notice, because Spencer rushed from the kitchen to scoop him off the couch. Ryan didn’t say anything, just looked at him with a very deep frown. Then, he stood up from the couch, and then he went home.

As the man’s image disappears from the front door, Beebo heard Spencer sighed and stroked his head again—like he usually did whenever this happened.

Beebo didn’t know what he did wrong.

 

-x-

 

“Your cat is annoying, Spence,” Ryan said to Spencer one day, when Beebo was curled beside Spencer’s thigh, half awake. Beebo stays still, pretending to be asleep although by now he’s starting to be even more awake, and he heard Spencer’s sigh.

“He really likes getting attention,” Spencer said, “It’s a cat, anyway, you shouldn’t be really surprised.”

“Yeah, I understand that, but he’s really annoying me,” Ryan said, and Beebo feels pretty sad that he wants to cry. Maybe if he weren’t a cat he would be crying right now. “I mean, I get it that he wants attention, but why _my_ attention? He doesn’t chase Jon as often as he chased me.”

“Maybe he likes you.” Beebo heard Spencer said, and then he heard Ryan’s sigh.

“You know I don’t like cats.”

No one spoke anything after that, and he felt Spencer’s fingers brushed his back. Beebo was pretty sure he wasn’t crying, cats didn’t cry, but it felt like Spencer felt his sadness—even though he was still pretending to be asleep—and tried to take the sadness away.

After that day, Beebo stopped running around to get Ryan’s attention.

 

-x-

 

Ryan stopped visiting Spencer two months after that, and as much as Beebo wants to ask, he couldn’t.

 

-x-

 

It was about three months after Ryan left.

Beebo was sleeping on Spencer’s couch when he felt someone crouched over him, and he was about to open his eyes when he felt long fingers caress his fur softly. He knew it wasn’t Spencer’s hand, judging by the long fingers that brushed his fur, and it was a nice feeling. He didn’t open his eyes, afraid that if he opened them the fingers would stop stroking him.

“You didn’t tell me that you have a cat,” he heard someone spoke, and maybe it’s the owner of the fingers that stroked him—which is a new voice; it clearly wasn’t Spencer’s voice, or Jon’s, or Ryan’s. The long fingers are still stroking him softly, and it feels so nice to Beebo.

“Yeah, I kind of forgot to tell you that,” Beebo heard Spencer answers with an awkward laugh, “I hope you’re not bothered by it?”

“No, of course not,” the man said, “You have a cute cat, Smith.”

And that was what made Beebo opened his eyes, just to meet a pair of calming blue eyes.

 

-x-

 

He learned days later that the man’s name is Dallon Weekes.

Beebo knew his full name because Spencer had called him with those two names, as they don’t appear to be as close as Spencer and Ryan before. In the first few weeks, they called each other Weekes and Smith, but then lately they called each other by Dallon and Spencer.

And unlike Ryan, Dallon was a very kind man to Beebo.

Whenever Beebo walked over to Dallon and meowed loudly, Dallon would stop doing whatever he did and picked him up to carry him around. He never ushered Beebo off of his lap when Beebo jumped to his lap, and sometimes he played with Beebo.

Sometimes, when Beebo was in a bad mood—cat gets bad moods too!—Dallon would scoop him up and nuzzle him until he felt slightly better, and sometimes the man would just laid him across his stomach and stroked his back until Beebo dozed off to sleep.

Beebo really likes it.

 

-x-

 

There was this one time, when Dallon came over to play bass in Spencer’s living room, and he was sitting on the floor. Beebo was sitting nearby, cleaning his fur as he listened to the beat of the bass. He watched Dallon’s long fingers moved gracefully along the bass strings.

Beebo blinked, and he walked closer to the man. He sat in front of Dallon—who was still deep in concentration as he played with his bass, and he placed his paw on Dallon’s bass strings, just beside Dallon’s long fingers, brushing softly.

Dallon stopped playing right away, his blue eyes blinking as he looked over to Beebo. This time, the bassist was silent—and Beebo was afraid that Dallon finally hated him because of this. He quickly removed his paw from the strings, and he looked up. Dallon was staring at him intently with those blue eyes.

He expected Dallon to go away, like Ryan did when he tried to jump up to his lap months ago. But as he waited, Dallon was just sitting there, in front of him.

And then Dallon smiled, crouching over and then he tickled Beebo’s belly.

“You’re a naughty cat, aren’t you? Stopping me from playing my bass, hmm?” Dallon exclaimed as he continued to tickle Beebo’s belly—and Beebo had tried to escape, really, but every time he squirmed, Dallon would stop the tickling and held him with both of his hands before continuing to tickle until Beebo meowed loudly in protest and Spencer came to the rescue. Dallon didn’t even stop until Spencer said that it was enough and dragged Beebo away from Dallon’s long fingers.

There’s a glint of playfulness behind Dallon’s voice before, though, so Beebo thought that it was okay, that Dallon wasn’t bothered by him earlier.

And Beebo really likes Dallon for not hating him.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying for finals instead of writing this... AhaHAHA.
> 
> Thank you for reading, though! Feedbacks would be very appreciated <3
> 
> (Unbeta-ed, so any mistakes are mine.)


End file.
